Transkripte/Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1
Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Die Einladung :Rarity: Entspannt Haaa. :Füße :Rarity: Es ist wunderschön hier draußen. Einfach wunder-wunderschön! :Füße :Applejack: schlürf :Füße :Twilight Sparkle: japs hmm? :Spike: Twilight, Twilight! Ich... habe... japs lass mich kurz... Einatmen rülps. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Twilight, ich bin sicher du bist auch schon ganz aufgeregt wegen der Hochzeit in Canterlot. japs den anderen Hochzeit? lesend Ich werde die Hochzeitzeremonie leiten. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du und deine Freundinnen mir bei den Vorbereitungen helfen könntet. Fluttershy, wäre es nicht schön, wenn dein Vogelchor für Musik sorgen würde. :Fluttershy: Oh du meine Güte! Whas für eine große Ehre! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, ich wüsste keine bessere als dich, die den Hochzeitsempfang ausrichten könnte. :Pinkie Pie: Hip, hip, hurra! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, du bist für das Hochzeitsbuffet verantwortlich. :Applejack: Darüber freu ich mich wie ein Schneepony! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash-'' :'Rainbow Dash: gähn :'''Twilight Sparkle: ...ich fände es sehr schön, wenn du ein Ultraschallrainboom zeigen könntest, wenn die Brautponys "Ja" gesagt haben. :Rainbow Dash: Natürlich! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, übernimmst du bitte den Entwurf des Brautkleides und die Kleider der Brautjungfern. :Rarity: Prinzessin Celestia will, dass ich ...ein Hochzeitskleid? Oh, für eine Hochzeit in Canterlot... ooaaa! :rumps :Twilight Sparkle: Und was dich betrifft, Twilight, dir habe ich die allerwichtigste Rolle zugedacht: du sollst dafür sorgen, dass alles nach Plan läuft. Wir sehen uns bald. Ich freue mich. Eure Prinzessin Celestia. Aber...noch verstehe ich nicht, wer überhaupt heiratet? :Spike: Oh, warte! Äh, ich hätte dir wahrscheinlich diesen Brief zuerst geben sollen. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia lädt höflichst zur Hochzeit von Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza und... japs meinem Bruder ein?! :Titellied G.B.U.B.F. :Applejack: Dein Bruder will heiraten? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Twilight, Was für tolle Neuigkeiten! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, tolle Neuigkeiten. Und sowas erfahre ich aus einer Hochzeitseinladung! Nicht von meinem Bruder, sondern von einem Stück Papier! Vielen Dank, Shining Armor. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, das hätte er mir doch auch sagen können! [als Shining Armor] Hey, Twilight, ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich eine der wichtigsten Entscheidungen meines Lebens getroffen hab. Uh, ist doch egal, du wirst es schon noch erfahren wenn du die Einladung erhältst. Stimme Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza? Wer zum Huf ist?! schnaub :Fluttershy: Äh, Twilight? Alles in Ordnung? :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldigt! Das kommt weil Shining Armor und ich uns mal so nah standen. Er war mein G.B.U.B.F! :Pause :Twilight Sparkle: Mein großer Bruder und bester Freund? :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Ohhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Bevor ich hier her kam und soviel über Freundschaft lernte, war Shining Armor das einzige Pony, das ich als meinen Freund akzeptierte. :Sparkle ::Ich wunderte als Fohlen, ::Mich oft ganz unverhohlen, ::Wie viele andere Ponys es noch gab. ::Indem ich Bücher las, ::Dachte ich das Leben macht mir Spaß, ::Weil ich alles was ich nur brauche hab´, ::Doch ganz alleine war ich nicht, nein ::Denn einer war für mich ein Held. ::Großer Bruder ein Freund für's Leben ::Er war immer bei mir und hat alles mir gegeben. ::Wir war´n die meiste Zeit zu zweit :anderen ::Ein Freund fürs Leben :Sparkle ::Und es gab nie den kleinsten Streit :anderen ::Er hat alles dir gegeben. :Sparkle ::Für uns gab's nie ein Hindernis, ::Hät nie gedacht, dass ich ihn mal so vermiss. :Alle ::Großer Bruder ein Freund fürs Leben, ::Er war immer bei dir und hat alles dir gegeben :Sparkle ::Nun ist er so weit weg von mir, ::Ach wäre er doch hier. ::Mein Bruder war mein Freund ::Fürs Leben, fürs Leeeebeen :Applejack: Als eine von deinen P.F.F.I.s... Pause der Hauptfiguren weiß nicht was das bedeutet Ponyfreundinnen für Immer... :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Ahhh! :Applejack: ... wollte ich dir sagen, dass es sich anhört, als wäre dein Bruder ein echt netter Kerl. :Twilight Sparkle: Er ist jemand besonderes. Es wird ja nicht jedes Pony Kapitän der königlichen Leibgarde. :Rarity: kreisch Dann versteh ich das richtig. Wir helfen also bei einer Hochzeit zwischen einer Prinzessin und dem Kapitän der königlichen Leibgarde?' :'''Twilight Sparkle: Ja, so ist es. :Rarity: Ooh, ooh, oooh! :rumps :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Geplapper Ankunft in Canterlot :Rainbow Dash: Ein Ultraschallrainboom? Bei 'ner Hochzeit?! Das wird die beste Hochzeit aller Zeiten, Freunde! :Pinkie Pie: japs Die beste Hochzeit aller Zeiten! :Spike: Gut, ihr dürft also alle bei dieser Hochzeit helfen. Aber ich darf die Junggesellenparty ausrichten! Ich hab nur eine Frage. Was ist das für eine Party? :Rainbow Dash, ' Rarity', ' Pinkie Pie', ' Applejack' und ' Fluttershy': Gelächter :Applejack: Was ziehst du für'n Gesicht, Zuckerschnäutzchen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich denke die ganze Zeit an Shining Armor. Seitdem ich in Ponyville lebe haben wir uns immer weniger gesehen. Und jetzt gründet er eine neue Familie mit "Prinzessin Mi Amore Cal-wie-sie-auch-heißt". Wahrscheinlich sehen wir uns überhaupt nicht mehr. :Applejack: Ach komm! Du bist doch seine Schwester. Er hat bestimmt Zeit für dich. :Twilight Sparkle: Er hatte auch keine Zeit mir mitzuteilen, dass er heiratet. :Pinkie Pie: Wir sind da, wir sind da! :Rainbow Dash: Wow, das sind aber viele Wachen. :Rarity: Ich bin sicher das sind nur Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Königliche Hochzeiten locken die seltsamsten Ponys an. :Pinkie Pie: Haaaaaaaa- wie eine Partytrompete :Rarity: Na los, geht schon! Wir haben 'ne Menge zu tun! :Applejack: Und du musst erst mal deinem großen Bruder gratulieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja. Ihm gratulieren und ihm dann ordentlich die Meinung geigen. Cadance :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, Bruder. :Shining Armor: Twily! Oh, du hast mir so gefehlt. Wie war deine Fahrt hierher, ich- :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso hast du mir nicht persönlich mitgeteilt, dass du heiraten willst!? Ich bin deine Schwester, um Ponyswillen! :Shining Armor: Das war nicht meine Schuld! Prinzessin Celestia hat die königliche Leibgarde um verstärkte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gebeten. Deshalb standen auch so viele Wachen am Bahnhof. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, hier findet bald eine große Hochzeit statt. Vielleicht hast du davon gehört? :Shining Armor: Dabei geht es nicht um die Hochzeit. Es gab Drohungen gegen Canterlot. Wir wissen noch nicht wer dahinter steckt. Aber Prinzessin Celestia hat mich gebeten die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu verstärken. Ich möchte dir was zeigen. :pop :Shining Armor: ächtz Die Verantwortung für Canterlots Sicherheit ruht ganz allein auf meinen Schultern. Es hat absoluten Vorrang mich auf diese Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay, verstanden. Deine Aufgabe ist es also Canterlot mit einem Kraftfeld zu schützen, dass nur du beschwören kannst. seufz Trotzdem. Wieso verschweigst du mir so was wichtiges wie deine Hochzeit? Ich hab Angst, dass ich dir gar nichts mehr bedeute. :Shining Armor: Hey. Du bist meine kleine Schwester und du bedeutest mir wahnsinnig viel. Und ich würde es durchaus verstehen, wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mein Traupony sein willst. :Twilight Sparkle: Du willst, dass ich dein Traupony bin? :Shining Armor: Naja... ja. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich fühle mich geehrt. Pause Trotzdem! Ich bin sauer, dass du ein Pony heiratest, dass ich nicht kenne! Seit wann kennst du diese "Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza"? :Shining Armor: Twily, Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza ist Cadance. Deine Fohlensitterin. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance? Wie bitte, die Cadance? Die beste Fohlensitterin in der Geschichte der Fohlensitterinnen?! :Shining Armor: kicher Du musst es ja wissen, sie war deine Fohlensitterin. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh ach du meine Güte! Cadance ist das wunderbarste Pony aller Zeiten. Sie ist wunderschön, sie ist liebevoll, sie ist freundlich... :junge Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin sooo glücklich, dass du meine Fohlensitterin bist! :junge Cadance: Ich bin genauso glücklich, Twilight. :junge Twilight Sparkle: Du bist eine Prinzessin. Ich bin nur ein ganz normales Einhorn. :junge Cadance: Du bist alles andere als ein ganz normales Einhorn. :junge Twilight und junge Cadance: Sonnschein, Sonnschein, der Käfer ist erwacht! Klatsch in die Hufe, tu was dir Freude macht! lachen :Wild Fire: Ich gehe zur Hufiküre und damit basta! :Lucky Clover: Du gehst da nicht hin! Das kostet zu viel. :Wild Fire: Ich gehe da hin! Doch :Lucky Clover: Ich habe schon drei bezahlt und das in einem Monat! :Wild Fire: Ich kann auch mal was für mich tun! Das sehe ich überhaupt nicht ein-- :Lucky Clover: Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich-- :Lucky Clover und Wild Fire: stoppt plötzlich :Lucky Clover: Oh! Ho, ho, ho. :Wild Fire: Oh, mein Süßer. Was tun wir hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Nur wenige Einhörner verbreiten eine Aura von Liebe um sich. Ich kenne nur eins. Und du heiratest es! singend Du heiratest Cadance! Du heiratest Cadance! Oh! :Prinzessin Cadance: Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht bei irgendwas wichtigem. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Sonnschein, Sonnschein, der Käfer ist erwacht! Klatsch in die Hufe, tu was dir Freude macht! :Prinzessin Cadance: Was soll das bedeuten? :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, ich bin es, Twilight! :Prinzessin Cadance: unbeeindruckt Ah-hah. :Shining Armor: Ich muss jetzt zurück auf meinen Posten. Aber Cadance wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch hier wohlfühlt. Ich denke ich spreche für uns beide wenn ich sage, dass wir sehr glücklich sind dich zu sehen, Twilight. Oder Liebes? :Prinzessin Cadance: Du hast wie immer recht. :Shining Armor: Gut. Ich muss auf meinen Posten. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen :Countrymusik :Applejack: Kuchen, erledigt. Eisskulptur, erledigt. Das sind die besten Apfeltörtchen der Welt... :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. Erledigt. :Spike: Stimme Ja, ich will. Du auch? Stimme Ja, ich will! Kussgeräusche nervös :Applejack: Hallöchen, Prinzessin! :Prinzessin Cadance: Bitte, nennt mich Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza. :Applejack: Hallöchen, Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza. Willst du wissen was bei der Hochzeit auf der Speisekarte steht? :Prinzessin Cadance: Na und ob! :Töne :Prinzessin Cadance: Hmm, sehr köstlich! Die sind total, total toll. nervös :Applejack: Oh, danke. Du darfst dir ein paar mitnehmen? Ich weis doch, wie ihr Bräute drauf seid. So beschäftigt, dass sie das Essen ganz vergessen. :rums :Twilight Sparkle: japs Hast du gesehen, was sie... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie sich benommen hat. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber sie hat sich verändert! Cadance "Bitte, nennt mich Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza." :Prinzessin Cadance: Hab ich da grade meinen Namen gehört? :Rarity: Eure Hoheit! Es ist mir eine große Ehre bei dieser Festivität eine bekleidende Rolle zu spielen. nervös :Prinzessin Cadance: unbegeistert Aha. Ist meine Kleid fertig? :Rarity: stotternd Oh, äh, ja natürlich. Ähm, ich arbeite daran, seit man mir die Aufgabe übertragen hat und hoffe du bist mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden! Hmm! :Prinzessin Cadance: Ich habe viel mehr Stickereien und eine längere Schleppe erwartet. :Rarity: Oh, ja, natürlich. :Prinzessin Cadance: Und die bitte in einer anderen Farbe. :Twinkleshine: Ich finde sie fantastisch. :Minuette: Ich auch! :Lyra Heartstrings: Sie sind wunderschön. :Prinzessin Cadance: Ich will eine andere Farbe. :Twilight Sparkle: Oje, ihr echter Name ist "Prinzessin Anspruchsvoll". :pop :Pinkie Pie: Okay, mal sehen. Wir machen auch Spiele... Würfel-Geräusche ...und wir tanzen... :von [[Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen] ] :Pinkie Pie: Eure Hochzeitsparty wird perfekt! Was meinst du? :Prinzessin Cadance: Perfekt! ...wenn wir den Geburtstag einer sechsjährigen feiern würden. :Pinkie Pie: japs Danke schön! Twilights Ahnung :Prinzessin Luna: Ruh dich aus, Schwester. Wie immer wache ich über die Nacht. :Twilight Sparkle: Wetten ich kann erraten, was ihr alle denkt! Cadance ist die absolut schreckliste Braut aller Zeiten. :Spike: Stimme Wer, ich? :Applejack: Spike! Das kommt auf den Kuchen. :Spike: nervös :Rarity: Twilight, was erzählst du denn da für Sachen? Cadance ist ein wahres Juwel! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, sie hat nur Ansprüche gestellt! :Rarity: Sicher hat sie das! Sie wünscht sich halt das Beste an ihrem Hochzeitstag? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, sie hatt erst gesagt, wie wahnsinnig köstlich deine Apfeltörtchen sind und sie dann weggeworfen! :Applejack: Och, wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach nur Rücksicht auf mich genommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, ich finde sie ist falsch und total unhöflich! :Fluttershy: Sie hat während der Probe mit einem meiner Vögelchen gemeckert. :Twilight Sparkle: Seht ihr? Unhöflich! :Fluttershy: Aber... er hat in der Tat falsch gesungen. :Vogelkrächtzen :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, aber du hast gemerkt wie Cadance dich- :Pinkie Pie und Spike: und Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Vergiss es. Rainbow Dash, du verstehst mich doch? :Rainbow Dash: Tut mir echt leid. Ich hab den ganzen Tag für meinen Ultraschallrainboom trainiert. Da ist mir das Benehmen der Braut nicht aufgefallen. :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz :Rarity: Die Prinzessin wird doch bald heiraten. Vielleicht ist ihr schlechtes Benehmen auch nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nervös ist. :rums :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin sicher, dass es ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass sie ein schreckliches Pony ist und nicht verdient hat Shining Armor zu heiraten! :Applejack: Meinst du nicht, du bist einfach nur etwas eifersüchtig wegen deines Bruders? :Andere Ponys: zustimmend. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig. Und schon gar nicht bin ich eifersüchtig auf Cadance! Ihr seid so wahnsinnig beschäftigt, dass ihr überhaupt nicht merkt, dass es gar keine Hochzeit geben sollte! Cadance ist Böse :Klopfen :Shining Armor: Twily! Na, sieht dein großer Bruder nicht gut aus? Was meinst du? Hä, ist alles in Ordnung? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen reden. Ich denke du machst einen riesen- :Prinzessin Cadance: reusper :Shining Armor: Oh, hi mein Schätzchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Sie weiß wirklich, wie man sich von hinten an schleicht. :Prinzessin Cadance: Könnte ich dich einen Moment sprechen, Liebster? :Shining Armor: Ich frag sie mal, was sie will. :Prinzessin Cadance: dumpf Hör zu, wir müssen reden. :Shining Armor: dumpf Ich bin ja hier, um mit dir zu reden, mein Schatz- :Prinzessin Cadance: dumpf Jetzt hör mir mal zu. :Shining Armor: dumpf Ich hör dir ja zu. Ich hör dir zu. :Prinzessin Cadance: dumpf Hab ich nicht deutlich gesagt, dass ich nicht will, dass du diese Uniform trägst? :Shining Armor: Sie gehörte meinem Lieblingsonkel. :Prinzessin Cadance: Und? :Shining Armor: Und ich würde sie gern tragen. :Prinzessin Cadance: Willst du mir etwa wiedersprechen? :Shining Armor: Naja, also, ich glaube schon! ächtz :Prinzessin Cadance: Oh Liebling, hast du schon wieder Kopfschmerzen? :Shining Armor: ächtz :Prinzessin Cadance: Fühlst du dich besser? :Shining Armor: Ja, mm-hm. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Sie ist nicht nur gemein und unhöflich. Sie ist ausgesprochen böse! :Shining Armor: Twilight! :Prinzessin Cadance: Lass sie doch. :Shining Armor: Huh. Ich dache sie wollte mir irgendetwas mitteilen. Die neue Brautjungfern :Prinzessin Luna: Wer ist da? Geh ins Haus, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Ihr müsst mir helfen- :Twilight's Freunde: Geplapper :Twilight Sparkle: Kleider? Was habt ihr-? :Fluttershy: Kannst du das glauben? Cadance hat uns alle zu ihren neuen Brautjungfern erklärt! :Twilight Sparkle: Neue Brautjungfern? Was ist mit ihren alten Brautjungfern? :Applejack: Hat sie nicht gesagt. Aber sie sagte, sie fände es total, total, total toll, wenn wir für sie einspringen. :Rarity: Und wie hart wir gearbeitet haben sieht sie auch. :Applejack: Wie konntest du nur so an ihr zweifeln. :Rarity: Ich sag doch sie ist ein wahres Juwel! :Rainbow Dash: Seid ihr sicher, dass ich das tragen soll. ächtz Das ist nicht gerade aerodynamisch. :Rarity: Hmm, mal sehn, was ich tun kann. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy: Geplapper :Twilight Sparkle: Sieht aus als wäre ich ganz allein. Anschuldigung :Kirchenmusik :Prinzessin Celestia: Perfekt, meine Lieben. Kein Grund zur Eile. :Rarity und Rainbow Dash: kichern :Prinzessin Celestia: Und jetzt wird Cadance den Saal betreten. Pause Ich sage noch ein paar Worte und dann geben sie sich ihr Versprechen. Shining Armor, dein Traupony gibt dir die Ringe. :Spike: Stimme Willst du? Stimme Ja, ich will! :Shining Armor: Hey... hat jemand Twilight gesehen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin hier! Aber ich werde nicht neben ihr stehen. Und du besser auch nicht! :Shining Armor: Tut mir leid. Ich... weis nicht warum sie sich dermaßen verhält. :Prinzessin Cadance: Vielleicht wäre es besser sie zu ignorieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Würdet ihr mir bitte zuhören! :Fluttershy: Du meine Güte! Ist alles okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Alles bestens. :Applejack: Bist du dir auch sicher? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe euch etwas zu sagen: sie ist böse! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Gerede :Royal guard: Sollen wir sie festnehmen? :Twilight Sparkle: Sie war gemein zu meinen Freunden. Und was hat sie ihren Brautjungfern angetan? Außerdem hab ich gesehen, dass sie meinen Bruder verzaubert hat. Er konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. Glockenläuten :Prinzessin Cadance: zu weinen Warum tust du mir das an, Twilight?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ganz einfach: du bist böse! :Prinzessin Cadance: schreit :Twilight Sparkle: Böse! Ich dulde nicht, dass du das Leben meines Bruders zerstörst! Die Wahrheit :stößt mit Shining zusammen :rums :Shining Armor: Willst du wissen, warum ich mit den Augen rolle? Seitdem ich Canterlot mit meinem Schutzzauber bewachen muss, habe ich schreckliche Migräneanfälle. Cadance hat mich nicht verzaubert. Sie hat nur ihre Magie benutzt um mich zu heilen! :Twilight Sparkle: einatmen :Shining Armor: Und sie hat sich von ihren Brautjungfern getrennt, weil sie erfahren hat, dass sie nur bei der Hochzeit dabei sein wollten, um den Adel von Canterlot kennen zu lernen! Wenn sie deinen Freundinnen gegenüber unhöflich war, war das weil ich den ganzen Tag arbeite und sie sich ganz allein um unsere Hochzeit kümmert! :Twilight Sparkle: Hör zu! Ich wollte doch- :Shining Armor: Verstehst du? Cadance ist total gestresst, weil sie will, das unser großer Tag perfekt wird. Offenbar gibt es ein Pony, dem das nicht wichtig ist. Dir! japs Würdest du mich entschuldigen. Ich möchte jetzt meine Braut trösten. Und als Traupony will ich dich auch nicht mehr. Ganz ehrlich, wäre ich du, würde ich nicht bei der Hochzeit erscheinen. :Applejack: Kommt schon, Mädels. Sehen wir mal nach der Prinzessin. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wollte doch- :Prinzessin Celestia: Du solltest erst mal nachdenken. :Türschlagen :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht war ich etwas überempfindlich. Ich hätte eine Schwester gewinnen können. Statt dessen... verliere ich meinen Bruder. :Sparkle ::Mein Bruder war mein Freund ::Fürs Leben, fürs Leeeebeen ::Doch scheint es ewige Freundschaft nicht ::zu geben :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir leid! :Prinzessin Cadance: Das kann ich dir garantieren. :lässt Twilight in grünen Flamen verschwinden :be continued... :Abspann Navboxen }} en:Transcripts/A_Canterlot_Wedding_-_Part_1 pl:Transkrypty/Ślub w Canterlocie ru:Стенограммы/Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 1 es:Transcripciones/Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 Kategorie:Zweite Staffel